Scizor
Scizor(s) (シザー(ズ), Shizā(zu)) is a dual Bug/Steel-type Pincer Scissors Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Scyther when holding a Metal Coat. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Scizor has a similar appearance to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, except with a thick, red metallic exoskeleton. Instead of scythes, Scizor now has crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them. Scizor has two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. Scizor has a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly. Aside from its primarily red coloration, Scizor has accentuations of black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes. Its height is 5'11" and weight is 260.1 lbs. Gender differences The female Scizor has a bigger abdomen than the male. Gallery Special abilities Scizor's abilities are similar but adjusted versions of Scyther's. While it cannot match its pre-evolution's speed, it is stronger, more durable, and more resistant, while also being capable of learning Steel-type moves. It has a steel-hard body and can crush hard objects with its pincers. Behavior Scizor are known to upraise their claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, as their claws look like two heads. A Scizor's wings are not meant for flying but rather used to control body temperature; however, Scizor have been seen being able to 'glide' with their wings in the anime, by doing things such as riding wind currents, suggesting that their wings still possess minimal flight capability. Habitat They usually live in grassland areas. Diet Major appearances Scizor was first seen under the ownership of a Trainer named Shingo who thought he could always predict the outcome of a match by the database on his computer in Wired For Battle. In the same episode, the Trainer Muramasa has a Scizor named Masamune. The Iron-Masked Marauder used a Scizor to retrieve in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Gary Oak used a Scizor against Ash Ketchum in Can't Beat the Heat! It beat Ash's Snorlax and Muk, but lost to Ash's Charizard. In A Judgment Brawl, Katie used a Scizor to battle Ash's Swellow during the Hoenn League. Katie's Scizor lost. In Curbing the Crimson Tide, a girl named Luna had a Scizor disguise itself as "Red Lightning". Red Lightning went around a city, battling other people's Pokémon. Red Lightning would then scribble on the defeated Pokémon's face. The disguised Scizor's reign of terror ended when Ash's Pikachu blasted its costume off and Ash's Sceptile defeated it in battle. A Scizor under the ownership of McCann battled Ash's Gliscor in Mastering Current Events!. In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, two Scizor are owned by Goone. Other Minor appearances A Scizor was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Scizor appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A Scizor appeared in Around the Whirlpool as part of Brock's example. A Scizor was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Scizor appeared in The Saffron Con, where it cut Jessie's hair as it was tangled with James's Cacnea. Scizor also appeared in Gymbaliar! under the ownership of a girl named Minnie. It fought against Jessie's Croagunk and lost. A Scizor appeared in Camping It Up!. Another one appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Pokédex entry Scizor, Pincer Scissors Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. It intimidate and threatens its foes with eye-like patterns imprinted on its claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon